


Obedience in Transit

by leventhian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Underwear Kink, dom!stiles, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leventhian/pseuds/leventhian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting with a neighboring wolf pack leaves Derek angry and frustrated. Stiles offers to help relieve the pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience in Transit

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I wrote after I finished my paper from hell. I was going to wait to post it, and then I realized, I don't know why I would. :P
> 
> On another note, if I needed to find a beta, does anyone know how I could find one? I realize I'm always going to miss certain errors because I'm reading my own work.
> 
> A huge thank you to anyone who's given my stuff a kudo, bookmark, or comment! You guys are awesome. :)

On their way back to Beacon Hills from a frustrating negotiation with a neighboring pack, Stiles kept glancing from the road to Derek, heart racing in his chest. To say the Alpha looked anxious was like saying Scott kind of had a thing for Allison.

About twenty miles back, Stiles had had enough of Derek’s sullen attitude and heated glares. Slamming on his jeep’s breaks, he thrust Derek’s collar into his hands and told the Alpha to either ask for help or to calm down. Derek had stared at him shocked before buckling the collar around his neck with shaking hands. Afterwards, Stiles had ordered Derek out of the car, pulled his jeans down, and rimmed Derek until the Alpha was dizzy with desire before shoving a dildo inside of him and roughly ordering him back in the car. Now, Stiles is trying to figure out what to do next, making sure to run over every hole and bump he can find in the meantime, knowing each jump the car makes will elicit another groan from the Alpha as the plastic grinds into his ass.

“Hands behind your head.” Stiles orders, left hand on the wheel, his right sliding up the Alpha’s torso to the sweat soaked cotton over his chest. When he finds a nipple, he gives it a sharp pinch, and Derek whines, arching his chest forward as he screws his eyes shut. Stiles fumbles with his hand as he clumsily pushes the Alpha’s shirt up right under his armpits so he has better access to the Derek’s nipples.

Playing with the one closest to him, Stiles alternates between kneading the nub of flesh with the pad of his finger and pinching it between his nails until Derek is wriggling trying to get away. Something that Stiles has realized is that, regardless of werewolf healing, certain parts of Derek’s body will still retain sensitivity the next day, and his nipples are the primary example. Since making that discovery, Stiles has made it his mission to keep them as sensitive as he can, sometimes to the point that Derek can’t put on a shirt the following day without his dick trying to get hard. The night before, Stiles had worked over Derek’s nipples for hours, literal hours, with clamps, his teeth, his tongue, leaving the tender flesh puffy even now.

“You keep those legs spread, Derek. I want everything where I can find it, and I don’t want to have to hunt down your little cock while I’m driving.” Stiles watches Derek flush before looking down pointedly at the Alpha’s unbuttoned jeans, where the denim has been pulled down to his knees, revealing the black silk panties he had put on that morning. With the pair of boxers Derek had taken on the trip ruined from when Stiles had forced him to come inside them the previous night, the only other clean underwear they had were the panties Stiles had been planning to give Scott as a gag gift for his birthday.

“Yes sir. I’ll spread my legs so you can see my little cock.” Derek moans as he spreads his legs wider, the dildo in his ass shifting, and Stiles can see wetness from where the head of Derek’s cock is pressing against the black silk fabric. Without adjusting Derek’s shirt, and leaving his torso exposed, Stiles moves his hand down to grip the Alpha’s cock, rubbing his palm roughly over where it’s straining against the panties.

“F-Fuck, Sti.” Derek gasps, jerking his hips forward. “Thank you for touching my little cock.” Stiles begins to jack the Alpha slowly as best he can through the silk, laughing as Derek fucks into his hand, clearly desperate for more friction. He releases his grip to watch Derek fuck his constrained dick into nothing, loving the tense muscles in the Alpha’s jaw as he clenches his teeth. Then, with no warning, he reaches into Derek’s panties, savoring the obscene combination of sensations; the luxurious fabric over his hand, the hard flesh under his palm, the damp sticky fluid which was seeping through the panties. Derek tries his best not to move, but Stiles still feels him rocking slightly into his grasp. After about a minute, he finally pulls out Derek’s entire package, balls and all, hooking the elastic under the Alpha’s balls with a quiet snap. Derek keens, and starts to try fold over himself, clearly trying to hide his erection, although he doesn’t move his arms, which Stiles notes, pleased. While it wasn’t daytime anymore, other cars were still on the road, and anyone driving by would be able to see Derek, legs spread as much as the passenger seat allows him, hard dick leaking precum as Stiles runs teasing fingers around the head of his cock.

“See, I barely need a hand to get that baby dick out. And stop trying to hide!” Stiles barks, and immediately, Derek straightens out, and bares his neck in silent submission. “Much better, baby. Do you know how good you look? With your pretty little cock free from those pretty black panties?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you for- for taking my pretty little dick out of my panties.” Stiles continues to lightly roll and press at the Alpha’s cock, and his hand gets covered in the sticky fluid.

“Show me what you’ve got in your ass.” Stiles brings his hand up and smears the precum over Derek’s lips and cheeks. Derek licks his lips, but looks at Stiles in confusion.

“Sti?” Derek begins to turn toward Stiles, but the teen grabs at Derek’s neck, not to cut off his breathing, but just hard enough that he knows it has to be uncomfortable, and Derek bares his neck for a second time.

“I didn’t ask you to speak, Derek. I asked you to show me what’s inside your ass.”

“Y-Yes Sti.” Stiles finally turns his entire head to watch his sub, glancing at the road occasionally to ensure they wouldn’t crash. Derek grabs the headrest in a white knuckle grip as he cants his hips up, cock bobbing with every twitch. The muscled arch of Derek’s body leading to his bouncing cock is immensely distracting to Stiles, but he manages to focus enough to watch the Alpha reach into down into the black silk. Gasping and moaning, Derek pulls it out slowly, dragging the elastic away just long enough to yank out the bright pink dildo which had been keeping him well stretched.

“Freeze.” Stiles orders, and Derek tenses, body trapped in a sinewy arch, dick almost level with the window. If anyone were to even glance toward them, there would be no way to hide even an inch of Derek’s body. Stiles slows his car a bit, and, happy that the road is currently empty, slides his hand under the panties to finger at Derek’s loose, twitching asshole.

“Look at how well you obey. I wonder how much I could make you do before you break. Would you suck that dildo for me?” Stiles’s voice is nonchalant, as though he were discussion dinner, or his classes, but the breathless edge gives him away. 

“Would you shove that in your mouth and gag on it, like you do my huge cock? Suckle at it, like the cocksucker you know you are?” Stiles has worked three fingers into Derek’s ass at this point, and the Alpha is quivering as he struggles both to keep the position, and not to buck into probing fingers.

“I bet you wouldn’t hesitate, would you? You’d choke on that thing and just be happy you’ve got something in your mouth. Even something still hot and wet from your slutty ass.” Stiles presses against Derek’s prostate, and the Alpha lets out a strangled groan, hand clutched around the dildo.

“Or, what if I asked you to do down on me right now? If I unzipped myself and let my dick out, I bet the smell would be irresistible, wouldn’t it? You wouldn’t be able to resist putting my cock in your mouth and taking me so deep you’d be gagging, your nose buried in my pubes.” Derek begins to bite at his lip, but Stiles magnanimously decides to ignore the small movement.

“I’d pull out at the last second, just so I could finish all over your face. I’d drench you in come, mark you for days with my smell. Every single one of your wolves would know you’d gone down on me and that you let me finish all over that pretty face of yours. And you’d love every minute cause you’re a dirty little cockwhore.” Stiles pulls his fingers out of Derek’s hole and focuses on the Alpha’s balls, flicking harshly while Derek fights his body’s natural response to curl protectively around his dick

“Take your jeans off. Leave your pretty little panties though.” Derek lets his body fall to the seat with a loud exhale first, finally allowed to break the uncomfortable position. Shuffling uncomfortably, Stiles thinks the Alpha looks fantastic as he spreads his legs again, blood red cock pushing up from black panties which are soaked in Derek’s sweat and precum. 

“Stil, please.” Derek begs, voice high and strained. Stiles ignores the plea, staring at Derek until the Alpha is squirming uncomfortably. Eventually, he holds out his free hand and Derek hands him the dildo, looking unsure.

“Pinch your titties.” Stiles commands, and Derek slides his shirt up to expose his chest again and groans, high in his throat as he twists the abused nubs. Stiles awkwardly presses the dildo up to the Derek’s lips, and the Alpha immediately opens his mouth. However, instead of shoving it in, he circles the head around Derek’s lips, teasing the Alpha’s mouth with the cock which had so recently been filling him. Each time he starts to push in, just as Derek is about to close his mouth around the taste of lube, plastic and himself, Stiles pulls it back.

Done with the dildo, Stiles throws it in the backseat, and Derek turns to look at Stiles, eyes questioning, expression finally open and vulnerable.

“Look at yourself.” Derek’s eyes immediately snap down to look at his length, and Stiles allows his eyes to follow. Derek’s groin is an utter mess of ruined panties and precum pooling in pubic hair, letting off an immensely strong odor. Stiles then pulls up the elastic of the panties, covering Derek’s cock and balls until the fabric is again pressed against the Alpha’s head, Derek keening at the stimulation. Stiles repositions Derek’s dick until only the head, pink and vulnerable, peaked out from one of the leg holes. When he looks up at the Alpha, he doesn’t miss the trembling in Derek’s muscles, and he tries to soothe with a smile, and a quick run of his hands through the Alpha’s hair.

“So good, baby. So good.” The words have an almost immediate calming effect, Derek relaxing and nuzzling against Stile’s hand, stubble tickling the teen’s palm.

“Always want to be good for you, Stiles.” Derek replies softly, and closes his eyes. “I’m sorry, Sti. I was bad. I was angry and frustrated and-” The Alpha cuts off, and Stiles can feel a dampness against his hand.

“Der, you are good. You’re always good for me. Even when you’re angry, you’re still mine.” Stiles smiles as the Alpha shivers at the word, thumbing away a tear. “But when you need me to take care of you, you have to let me know.”

Derek looks at him, giving him the small smile which always has Stiles’s heart doing cartwheels. The soft one Derek always gets when he can’t believe something good is happening to him, and Stiles can’t believe how gorgeous this man, his Alpha, looks.

“I-Yes sir. I’m sorry.” Derek moves his head until Stiles feels him rubbing his stubble against his wrist. He looks at the Alpha in confusion for a moment, until he realizes what Derek is doing. The Alpha was scent marking him, marking the teen as his, like he usually does after they scene. Stiles allows Derek to mark him, wincing as the skin on his wrist pinks under the Alpha’s ministrations, but he’s determined to soothe his boy as best he can until he’s ready to continue. Stiles does note, with a great deal of pleasure that the Derek is still pinching at his sore nipples, meaning his sub is still more than willing to play.

“Shhhh, I’ve got you, babe.” Stiles moves his wrist away slowly and finally grabs the wheel with both hands again. “Hands on your balls, over the panties.”

Derek shivers again, although for a different reason, and moves both hands down to the bulge in his panties. He presses into his balls with both hands, but doesn’t move, and Stiles silently applauds him for following his command to the letter.

“Here’s how this is going to go,” Stiles begins, his eye catching a street sign signaling a rest stop up ahead. “We’re about a half an hour from the next rest stop, and I think we both need to sleep. So you’re going to play with your balls until we get there.”

Derek stops pinching his nipples and immediately starts to knead and roll his balls as much as the confining silk allows him. Stiles contemplates slowing down to elongate the drive, but changes his mind, wanting to get to the rest stop as quickly as possible so he can devote all of his energies to his Alpha.

“You’ve got permission to come, but it you do, that’s it for the night.” Stiles can feel Derek shift to look at him, obviously confused. “If you come in this car, we’ll clean you up, put your clothes back on so you look presentable, and we’ll get a room. I’ll let you step in the shower first, but you won’t be allowed out until I’m done jerking off. I’m not letting you see me do it, not letting you taste me. All you’ll get is what you can hear from the shower, and the leftover smell in the room after I’ve cleaned up.” 

Derek whines, clearly distressed by the idea, and Stiles grins. “But it you wait, I’ll march you out of this car in just these panties. I’ll humiliate you every step of the way, make you my little bitch. I’ll take you to bed, and I’ll fuck you good and hard until you’re on knife’s edge. I’ll pull out and jerk us both off until we come all over each other, until we smell like nothing but us.”

When Stiles looks over at Derek, he sees his Alpha’s eyes shift red at the prospect of being covered in each other’s scents. Convinced he’s made a case for the latter, Stiles places as much of his attention on the road as he can, trying desperately to ignore his sub squirming in the seat next to him as he teases himself because Stile’s asked him to.

As Stiles focuses on the drive, trying to ignore the press of his cock against his jeans, he thinks of all the things he can say to make the drive more difficult for Derek, and grins.

He’s going to make this the longest thirty minutes of Derek’s life.


End file.
